


Dante's Demise

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Crucifixion, Demons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The infamous devil hunter's actions have finally led him to his demise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dante's Demise

**Author's Note:**

> My first work posted! Sorry if it's a little short, I wrote this a while back when I just did some small paragraphs during class. I based this idea off of the scene in the Devil May Cry: The Animated Series and kinda messed with it a bit. I may extend this or write what had led up to this. But in the meantime, enjoy!

A cold gust of wind blows through, creating a faint whistling sound in the air to accompany the ruins that lay there. Cracked floors and destroyed paths come together to create such scenery, giving off a tone of sadness and grief. Beyond one of those paths rests a pillar in the shape of a cross. Its rough texture and chipped stone reinforce the idea that it hasn't been touched for years. 

Attached to the cross rests a man, a long sword impaled through his chest, keeping him from falling into the abyss below him. He lays quiet and still, eyes closed and face stained in blood. The demons wail and scratch their nails against his resting place, leaving their marks on the abandoned pillar. Crimson blood trails down the thick mammoth sword, standing out against the silver color. It descends slowly, down to the tip, then drips down into the darkness of the figures. They hungrily climb onto one another, creating a scattered mess of soulless bodies to reach the infamous devil hunter. Growls and hisses echo throughout the ruins that one held life, now hold complete despair.


End file.
